Once Upon a Fairytale
by Maukey
Summary: Everyone has a story to tell. Sometimes you just need to be annoying enough to get them to tell it.


*AN: I do not own the small part of The Riddle that I chose to include. The only thing I do own is the ghastly fairytale towards the end. That I am sad to say was my own original homework of grade 8. Furthermore this little story was entirely written for Kendra and was actually an old fanfic that I wrote about three years ago ((and my very first Fanfic ever)) so I thought I'd share I guess since I don't hate this one.*

I sat down in a red padded arm chair near a small glowing fire. The shadows of the flames that crackled and popped danced around across the walls before disappearing, camouflaged from the shadows. I could honestly say that I was enjoying the silence that surrounded the dark room. I stretched my arm reaching for a book from a handcrafted bookcase that was to my left, my fingertips brushing cross the spines of a few before getting to a cracked and worn one. Struggling a bit to lay my fingers on its soft and worn leather spine I pulled it off the shelf and brought it to me. I turned drawing a box of matches from the tableside drawer and struck the box making the match hiss and spark up. Quickly turning to the oil lantern that sat on the table beside me, I lit it putting out the match quickly as I gently placed the book down. Getting up, I grabbed a roughly cut piece of firewood and chucked it into the fireplace few paces away. Casually brushing the loose splinters off of my gloves I looked out the window that was opened just a crack. Just enough to feel the nice cool breeze.

The sun had already crept down in the sky, disappearing off the horizon sometime now and the stars danced and twinkled in the dark velvet sky. How I enjoy these seldom moments of quietness. Berwald and Tino left some time now, something about treating his wife to dinner and us fending for ourselves, leaving a flustered Finn who lectured him as per usual about how it wasn't nice calling people your wife. Ice, who in my books is quiet most of the time, is still hiding from the earlier mention of taking him to the dentist while Denmark, heck he's drinking as per usual and personally I would not be surprised in the slightest if he's passed out on the cold floor in the bar. A sigh of pure content escaped my lips as I turned my back to the window and made my way back to the chair where my book calmly awaited me.

As I opened the old book I felt as if I was forgetting something, but what I could not remember. Hanatamago is sleeping and fed, the fire is still going, and I had already brought in the small saucers of honey and milk for the fairies from the other day. I thumbed through the thin yellow pages that had seen better days and quickly flipped the book to look at the cover. In elegant thin and curling golden letters it read, "_Kinder- und Hausmärchen_" by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. I flipped through the pages once more until I got to the twenty-second story before I finally settled for "The Riddle"

"_There once was a king's son who was seized with a desire to travel about the world, and took no one with him but a faithful servant. One day he came to a great forest.._." The wind outside began to pick up and tossed about some fallen leaves. It moaned through the forest that surrounded our place and I lost myself in thought. The reflection of the flickering flame probably could of been seen in my deep, almost emotionless blue eyes. Oh how I love the peace and...

"Noru?"

Quiet...I snapped back to reality and saw a small familiar figure standing in the doorway of the study.

"Peter?" I thought Berwald took him with him and nearly hit myself realizing that it was only Berwald and Tino that had went out, leaving behind the small boy.

Noru I'm bor- oh story? Can you read it out loud?!" All of a sudden from the sight of the book in my hands the small boy got really excited. It was times like these that he reminded me of Denmark, always ruining my peace and quiet. I sighed missing the silence that I had earlier.

"Not tonight..." I calmly said, "besides I was just getting to bed."

"I won't leave you alone, only if you read me a story, and make it a good one." He said in his usual, how should I put this? Chipper way. Why that little...

"Fine, I'll tell you a story," I gave in just to get him off my back as quickly as possible. "Then you have to go to bed. I don't need Berwald getting mad at me for letting you stay up past your bedtime." His little face lit up and he quickly sat down crossed legged in front of the chair on the floor as I thought of a short story that I could tell him before Berwald and Tino got back.

"It is said that a grand and majestic dragon, whose body shines all the colours of the new dawn, guards the orb of the sun. It is also said that the dragon was just as powerful as the sun itself. But, there can never be good without evil..." I started, my voice for once showing emotion as not to bore the little boy.

"Mena flipped her long, wavy brown hai..." I described the protagonist until Peter piped in.

"Can it be a guy? Oh make his name Trevor and and, and he should have black hair!" He said bouncing around a little. I nearly growled and my fairy friend lazily propped her head up with her delicate hands. She stared at me intrigued even though Peter had just woke her up. I sighed in defeat, there was no winning with this kid around. I could see more creatures at the window from the corner of my eye, clearing listening but I took no heed to them.

"Trevor flipped his longer black bangs out of his face." Irritation was clearly detectable in my voice and I could care less if I snapped.

"Oh and the kids are going to go away and and..."

"You know what Peter, if you know the story so well then tell it yourself and go to bed."

"No, I don't want to . I want you to read me it, I'm sorry Noru..."

"Where was I?" I was beginning to get a headache from this kid. "Trevor..."

"Mena, I like your version better."

I rolled my eyes, and continued on with the story. Once I had finished telling it, I walked Sealand to his room, made sure he was in bed, said goodnight and turned off the lights. My footsteps echoed in the dark hall as I made my way back to the study. Once I got there I sat down and subconsciously reached to get some firewood and groaned realizing my hand was just grasping air. I groaned loudly before finally finding the will to get up mumbling a few Norwegian curses under my breath as I walked to the backdoor and grabbed the first jacket that was in reach on the coat rack and threw it on. It was larger on me and smelt like beer. Denmark's.

I opened the door and was met with the cold chilly air as my fairy rushed off into the woods and soon was gone out of view. I walked around back to the shed and struggled to get to the wood on the top of the stack. Some people just aren't as tall as the Swede. After a long struggle, I finally managed to get enough logs to last the night and turned to retreat back to the house where a nice warm fire (more like embers at this point) would greet me. The dead leaves crunched underfoot and the cold breeze blew, making my hair blow in my face. I brushed the blonde hair free from my eyes I suddenly wished that my clip was on the other side of my head.

Once I got back to the house I nearly dropped all the logs in surprise. Fairies, trolls and other various spirits and creatures waited at the doorstep smiling at me. A small blue fairy that had black butterfly like wings carried a book of fairytales with the help of my friend and dropped it at my feet. I felt the corners of my mouth tug from a smile and welcomed them all in and into the study. I threw a log to feed the hungry flames and sat back in my chair and waited for everyone to settle.

"Once upon a time..."


End file.
